Breaking Dawn  Chapter 35: Deadline
by Twi-ReWrite Contest
Summary: It is a few days before the Voltui are to arrive.  Bella meets with J. Jenks to finalize the  arrangements she made for Renesmee & Jacob's future.  She & Edward share an intimate evening together before they meet the other vampires & wolves in the field.


**Book & Chapter: Breaking Dawn, Bella, Chap. 35, Deadline**

**Word Count: 5779**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It is a few days before the Voltui are to arrive. Bella meets with J. Jenks to finalize the arrangements she made for Renesmee and Jacob's future. She and Edward share an intimate evening together before they meet the other vampires and wolves in the field.**

**

* * *

DEADLINE**

"Going somewhere, love?" Edward asked. I glanced at him and caught his eyes scanning me up and down. I know he is wondering why I am dressed the way I am. It's totally of of character for me. He is holding Renesmee close to him.

"Momma looks pretty, doesn't she?" Renesmee asked, her face beaming. Edward hugged her even closer.

"Yes, she does." he responded.

"I just need to run some last-minute errands..." I said, trying to sound casual.

He arched his eyebrow at my response. "Hurry back to us."

"Always." I flew to the Volvo. He knows something is going on. My clothing is a dead giveaway. I'm not sure how much he has pieced together. I hate keeping secrets from him, but I have to do it this way to protect us from Aro. He was curious when I burned the book and my appearance and evasive answers today have probably fueled that curiosity. I hope he realizes that I can't let him in; that any indication of what I am doing could jeopardize the safety of our daughter.

I take my eyes off the road to glance at the sky. The clouds are low and gray. There's not much time left, if Alice's vision is correct. This pushes me on. I need to get to Seattle and take care of this matter, unsavory as it is. I now understand Alice sending me to J. Jenks the way she did. This kind of business needs to be taken care of out of the public eye...especially when it involves the Cullens. Any one of us could only visit a high-rise office building so many times before it could draw curious, unwanted attention. This way was much safer for all of us.

It was already dark when I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. I was early, but had planned it that way. I needed a few minutes to prepare myself for the meeting. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I popped in my contacts. The restaurant was J's idea, although I did not quite understand why. Perhaps he felt safer meeting here, away form the unsightly place that he usually handled business. It didn't really care. I just wanted to get this over with so I could return home to my family. Every single moment with them was precious to me now.

I entered the restaurant, ignoring the blatant stares of the men standing in the foyer. I had finally gotten used to the fact that humans saw me as extraordinarily beautiful. It was still hard for me to believe that I was as beautiful as Edward, although he still assured me that I had always been that way to him.

The maitre d' led me upstairs to a private room, took my coat and left me to wait. There was a small fire crackling in the fireplace. _Hmmm..._I thought. I certainly hope that J wasn't hoping for more than a business transaction. I walked over to the fire and was surprised to feel the warmth it radiated. Esme had once told me that warming her hands over a fire would allow them to feel warmer to the human touch. I reached my hands out and placed them close to the flames. I wondered how it would feel to burn. Maybe if I tried it just a little, the curiosity would go away. I inched my hands closer to the flames. My pointer finger pushed itself forward, closer...almost there.

"I'm sorry I'm late." J's voice snapped me back to reality. Had I really just tried to burn myself? Was I losing hope and preparing myself for the consequences that may be waiting for us all? I shook my head, convinced that all the tension and secrecy was starting to affect my thinking. I glanced over toward J and noticed that he had dressed quite nicely for our meeting.

"No, you're fine." I said.

He held out his hand and I took it, not completely sure that the fire had served its purpose. He smiled at me admirably. "You look quite stunning, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you J. I would prefer for you to call me Bella. I'm not really into formalities."

He smiled broadly. "Well...Bella, I must say that working with you has been quite different from working with Mr. Jasper.

"In what way, J?" I asked. "Jasper is a gentleman and usually has a calming effect on people." His smile faltered a little. "I meant no disrespect, of course; only that you are not as...shall we say, intimidating as Mr. Jasper. I have known him for twenty years. He worked with my partner for fifteen years before that. In the thirty-five or so years that we have been dealing with him, he hasn't changed." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "At all."

"I see." I responded. "Jasper is quite unique, as I'm sure you know. In fact, our whole family is unique. Are you having doubts about dealing with us, J?" I looked him squarely in the eye.

"No!" he practically shouted. He glanced around quickly, as if he expected Jasper to appear out of nowhere. "Of course not. I just...never mind. Please do not take it as disrespect, Mrs...err, Bella. That was not my intention at all."

I reached into my bag and pulled out the envelope that I had prepared for him. "I'd like to get this over with, if you don't mind. My family is waiting at home and I'd rather be there with them. No offense." I smiled apologetically.

"None taken of course." He took the envelope from me and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, not bothering to open it and check the contents inside it. I don't know what Jasper had done to him, but apparently, he never wanted to encounter it again. "Ahh, yes...here is the items you requested. I'm sure that you'll find them satisfactory."

He took a legal sized manilla envelope out of his briefcase and held it out for me. As I took it from him, his fingers brushed against mine and he gasped. I smiled, remembering my reaction the first time that had happened to Edward and me. "Are you alright, J?" I asked him. He nodded quickly and let go of the envelope.

I opened the seal and dumped the contents onto the table in front of me. A passport for Jacob was on top of the pile. I picked it up and stared at the picture. He could easily pass for an adult. His driver's license was next, the same picture as the passport, only flipped and colored. Who would have thought that the boy who tried to protect me from all this, was now being protected by me? I picked up the next item and immediately clutched my throat. It was a passport for Vanessa Wolfe. I looked away, feeling the tearless sob forming. I did not want this man to see me fall apart, no matter the reason.

"Thank you." I said, forcing my voice to steady itself.

"Is the product not to your satisfaction, Bella? I assure you that it will pass any security point. Even the experts will be hard pressed to find fault with them." He looked a little disappointed at my response.

"They are fine. I'm sure they will work perfectly. I appreciate what you have done for me...for my family." I picked the items up, placing them back into the envelope and reached for my bag.

"Uhhh...you're not leaving already, are you?" J asked, a little surprised at my sudden hastiness. I mean...I thought maybe we could sit for a while...get to know one another a little better?" He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"I...err, just wanted to discuss some things, if you don't mind." He was starting to sweat now. As much as I wanted to be on my way, I was curious now about his motive.

"What can I do for you, J?"" I asked, my tone staying businesslike.

"Well...I just thought we could sit for a while and talk. Mr. Jasper has never given me much information about the family, even though we've been doing business for him all these years." He was sweating profusely by now and kept pulling at the collar of his shirt, like it was suddenly choking him.

"My family's personal business is just that, J...personal." My voice was icier now.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean...well..." He focused his eyes on the floor, a red blush running up his neck to his face. I had noticed he had a small bald spot in the center of his head and it was slowly turning a deep red. I licked my lips, wondering how his blood would taste...how much warmer and delicious it would be compared to the blood of the mountain lion and deer. I leaned in a little, smelling the fragrance wafting in front of me. It was overwhelming.

"Your name is fairly new to me." he said in a low voice.

I snapped myself back. What was I thinking? I have enough control over my senses to know that I would never, could never attack a human, but the temptation had always been there. I needed to stay focused. My life, even though it may be an immortal one, depended on it.

"Are you married to Mr. Jasper's brother then?" J continued.

"Yes, his brother Edward and I were recently married." I answered cautiously.

"May I offer my belated congratulations then? I know he was the only family member who did not have a significant other, so I was happy for him when I heard the news."

I smiled at his remark. "Thank you. Is that all you needed to know?"

"Please, don't be offended by what I am about to ask, Mrs. Cullen." I must have made him feel uncomfortable at some point, because he was back to Mrs. Cullen again. "Bella." I reminded him.

"Uh yes...Bella. I have much respect for Mr. Jasper and his family. I have never questioned their wants or requests. Obviously, I do not do this kind of work to make friends. He smiled cautiously and I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "And you and Mr. Edward are...happy?"

I frowned at him, not knowing where the conversation was heading. "We are very happy." I answered confidently. "Please, just ask what you need to ask."

"You're not...I mean...the young man in the picture. You aren't taking the child and running off with him are you?" The words came out in a rush, his voice cracking at the end.

My laughter filled the room.

J looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I just don't want to be involved in anything that may bring my relationship with the Cullens to an end."

"No, J. The young man and I are not running off together. I'm just making preparations for the child, in case anything should happen to me or her father." _Or both of us, _I added in my head. "I'm just preparing for her safety and security, that's all."

"Are you expecting trouble?" he asked. "Not my business, of course, but I mean...I do work with the Cullens extensively and if anything should happen to them..." He shrugged his shoulders and blushed again.

"Don't worry, J. Your secret is safe if that's what you're worried about." I said curtly.

"No, no...I just mean...are you _**expecting**_ something to happen? I do have great respect for them, that's all."

I smiled slightly. "We never know what the future holds for us. I'm just doing what I can to make hers safe.

"Of course." he replied, looking relieved. "Now...how about dinner?"

I laughed again, this time from the irony of the question itself. "I'm sorry J, but like I said before, my family is waiting at home and I do have a long drive ahead of me. Thank you again for all your help."

He frowned for a moment and then raised his finger. "One more question, if you don't mind." I nodded. "If Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask about our transaction..." he hesitated.

"Tell him." I said. "Tell him which documents you provided to me and the names that are on those documents. Mr. Jasper should be made fully aware of our transaction."

He breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to feel a little more at ease by my response. I shook his hand one final time and headed to the door. As I stepped out, I glanced back to see him staring at his hand, his mouth open and his head shaking from side to side. Poor man, I thought. I am really going to have to find out what Jasper did to him. My smile fell when it dawned on me that I might never get that chance.

I hurried out to the Volvo, eager to be on my way. The drive home was quick. There was little traffic and the night sky was pitch black. I turned off the headlights and hit the gas; doing what had always made me nervous in my human life...I drove like a Cullen.

It was quiet around the house when I drove up the drive. Several of the vehicles were missing and I concluded that the traditional vampires had borrowed them to go out for their evening meal; they had promised to venture far away from Forks. We did not need any random killings popping up in the area now, things were complicated enough as it was.

Edward and Renesmee were gone. I guessed that she had gotten tired and he had taken her home to sleep in her own bed, which meant that Jacob was probably sleeping in the woods, on the outskirts of the cottage and the rest of my family was out hunting too. I could not have planned my return to happen at a better time, I didn't need any extra eyes or ears around while I finished getting things together.

I made my way to Alice and Jasper's room and I stood there at the door for a moment before opening it. I didn't think anyone had been in there since the day they both disappeared, because it had made everyone sad. The scent was all Alice and Jasper. A lump formed in my throat thinking about them, s_top it, Bella,_ I told myself, t_his is not the time for memories._ I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I was right, it was exactly how they had left it. I knew what I needed and headed straight to the closet. While rummaging around for a bag, I spied a tiny, black backpack; it was the kind that you could use as a purse, yet it was still small enough for Renesmee to use. I went to the safe and took out bundles of cash, stuffing them into the bag until there was no more room. Nobody was going to question what happened to it. If anyone did check, they'd assume that Alice or Jasper had taken it with them. I smiled thinking of how Jacob would react to seeing so much money. I pulled the fake passports and IDs out of my own purse and stuffed them there on top of the money.

That was it, I had done all I could to help them escape. Or had I? Where would they go? What if things didn't go well for them and they needed help? Alice would not be able to see them and the thought made me shudder. There had to be a way for Alice to find them; I sat on the edge of the bed, running possibilities through my mind. I seemed to be losing hope and I could not do that. I had to find a way to let Alice and Jasper know where they would be. If only Alice could see Jacob, it would help him and Renesmee immensely.

My head snapped up. She could not see him, but she could still see us. What if she _**is**_ keeping up with our preparations? Even though she left us the way she did, she still may be watching our futures. I ran to Esme and Carlisles's room and headed straight for her desk and found a sheet of white paper and a black marker. I thought about it hard, I wanted her to see what I had decided. I kept my thought on that particular place for a few moments and then wrote the words RIO DE JANEIRO across the paper.

It seemed the logical place to send Jacob and Renesmee. Alice and Jasper were already in South America searching for the legends that could help with Renesmee's future. If she can visualize my decision, she will know to look for them there. I groaned loudly. I could not stand the thought of Renesmee having a future without me in it, but I knew that she would be better off with Jacob. I controlled the urge to sob, I could not break down right now. I had to finish what I started and prepare myself to face Edward when I returned to the cottage.

I stuffed the paper at the bottom of the bag, under the cash. Jacob would find it and know what to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. Please Alice, if you can see me, please keep Renesmee and Jacob safe...and I love you. The enormity of what was about to happen, begins to sink in even deeper.

My eyes flew open. I needed to be with Edward. I needed him in the most intimate way. I left the room, closing the door behind me. I ghosted out of the house and through the woods, I could see that there was one small light shining in a window of the cottage. I smiled to myself, he does it not because I need to see my way, but to welcome me home to him. It's one of the little human things that he does for me occasionally.

I enter the cottage and tiptoe to Renesmee's room to check on her. She was lying in her bed, looking like the angel that she is. I looked around for a place to hide the backpack. I notice a spot in her closet, behind all the frilly, lacy dresses that Alice purchased for her. I stuff the bag behind them and leave the room. I close the door softly and turn, only to run right into Edward.

"How was your trip?" he asked smoothly. "Did you get everything taken care of?" I wanted to tell him, it was taking everything in my power not to spill it to him.

"Yes, thank you. I shouldn't need to leave your or Renesmee again." I looked into his eyes. "Edward..."

He grabbed me and crushed me to his chest. "You are mesmerizing, my love." he moaned. "I don't know what I'd do if..."

I raised my finger to his lips to quiet him. "Stop," I tell him. "No talking tonight." His eyes were burning with desire and he lowered his head to my breast. He ripped my dress with his teeth and slid his tongue across my nipple. Electricity coursed through my veins. It's always been this way for me, only now it's more intense.

"Edward." I moaned. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers thru his hair. His tongue trailed from one nipple to the other, moving across my ribs, back and forth, lower and lower, until he reached my stomach. He stopped long enough to pick me up and before I could open my eyes, we are on the bed. I don't even remember the rest of our clothing coming off.

"My delicious Bella." His voice is husky and full of want. "You've always tempted me with your scent but it is unimaginable now." He placed warm kisses across my stomach, making his way down to my now exposed mound. "Never could I have hoped for someone as tempting as you my love." He kissed the inside of my thigh. Currents are wreaking havoc inside of my now hardened veins. His fingers parted my folds and his tongue flicked the bud that has opened before him. "Dammit Bella, your scent...I have to taste you."

Venom is pooling in my mouth. The sensations that I feel are indescribable. "Never in my human life could I have imagined finding someone who could please me like you do." I whisper. I pulled his hair tighter as he circled the nub with his tongue and then slipped it into the wet madness below it. My body convulsed and I screamed aloud. "Edward, I need you."

Edward's head snapped up and he was over top of me in a sixteenth of a second. "What is it that you need, love?" he asked softly. He smiled his cooked smile at me. "Whatever you need is yours." He placed kisses across my neck, my jaw line, my earlobe. I moaned into his neck and inhaled the desire that was flowing from his body.

"Be patient love." he said. "I'm taking my time tonight. I want to make this as pleasurable as possible." I groaned loudly. A faint noise that sounds like chuckling is coming from the woods. "That better be a chipmunk and not Emmett." I growled. Edward chuckled and whispered into my ear, "Forget about them. And you still haven't answered my question. What do you need?"

I pushed his head back and looked into his eyes, answering him with all the desire I had. "I need you inside of me Edward Cullen." I was writhing below him, the heat and intensity bursting from my inside out. He kissed me deeply and locked his arms under my knees, pushing them back and opening my thighs to expose my glistening wetness.

I can see the passion burning in his eyes. "For you, my love." he rasped. He entered me in one long stroke. My eyes widened and I scratched my nails down his marbleized back. He pulled out slowly and then kissed me deeply as he plunged into me a second time. "Is this what you need, Bella?" he whispered. Once again he thrust into me and then pulled out slowly.

"More...," I purred. "Harder...deeper." Edward groaned and repeated the process, thrusting in hard, pulling out slow and kissing deep. My body couldn't take it anymore. The vibrations shooting thru me were making me crazy. "Damn you Edward, stop teasing me," I gritted my teeth. "Give me all of you."

"Anything you say, my beautiful wife." He slammed into me roughly. I gasped and rolled my head backwards. "Is this what you need, love?" he growled. I placed my hands above my head and gripped the headboard. Edward pummeled into me repeatedly. The feeling is euphoric. Even though our lovemaking is always passionate, there is a need this time. I am losing myself to the fierceness of it. The headboard snapped beneath my fingers. I guess he's not the only one who can do that.

"Edward," I moaned into his chest. "I love you more than any words can describe. I am nothing without you."

"As I am nothing without you, Isabella." He found my lips, pushed them apart and tangled his tongue with mine. I wrapped my legs around his back and raised my hips to meet each one of his thrusts. I wanted him deeper and deeper; his manhood throbbed inside me. I saw his eyes growing darker, more menacing. My release was building, a combination of all my senses flowing thru my venom-filled veins.

"For you and only you, Edward." I moaned. Every part of my body was vibrating as I reached my peak and exploded. Edward grunted and thrust into me one final time before bursting inside my pulsating walls. I felt his white, hot liquid shooting into me. We held each other possessively as our bodies trembled in sync. I remember how humans would describe the moment as, 'feeling the earth move beneath them.' They have no idea.

Edward's love has consumed me in every way possible: physically, mentally, emotionally, and now immortally. Forever. Edward had worried that I would be giving up too much to be with him, but I don't regret anything that I have done. I have gained so much and my life has never been fuller.

We stay locked in each others embrace as the trembling became less and less intense, until there is nothing but stillness. Edward lowered his head to mine and kissed me softly, yet deeply. "Keep that up love and the Volturi won't need to come. You'll kill me with your lovemaking."

"You wish." I responded, squirming underneath him.

"Yes love, I do." he said, raising himself up on one elbow. "If we have to die together, I can't think of a better way." He sighed heavily. "I need to get ready to meet Carlisle. I don't want to leave...especially while you are like this." He leaned forward and flicked my nipple with his tongue. It hardened instantly and I let out a low growl.

"Not again!" I heard Emmett yell. Edward chuckled and rolled out of bed to get dressed. I've gotten over the fact that we will rarely have total privacy. I honestly don't care who heard us tonight. This may be the last time that we are able to be one with each other. _No!_ I shake my head. _I can't think like that._

"I doubt Emmett is the only one who heard us tonight love." Edward had a smirk on his face. I sighed and rolled over, admiring my husband's body as he dressed. "Yes, I know. The whole family and our guests are now privy to our lovemaking." I shrugged my shoulder.

He nodded toward the window. "Not to mention Jacob."

I gasped and sat straight up on the bed. "I forgot all about him. Poor Jacob. He probably ran off in embarrassment."

Edward walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "He's a big boy now. I think he can handle it." He looked at me solemnly. "Are you sure you'll be alright...getting everything together, I mean." His eyes showed the distress that he is feeling.

"Yes, husband, I think I can manage without you for a little while." I forced a smile and he kissed me gently. "I'll be at the spot with Carlisle. I'll see you in a bit. Don't take too long." He brushed his fingers across my cheek and he was gone.

I got up and got myself ready. We were going to pitch a tent near the field for Renesmee to stay in while we stood watch in the clearing; the same clearing where they fought the newborns. I smiled thinking how the past kept making its way back into our present. Not too long ago, it was Edward pitching a tent for me. Our lives have certainly changed since that day. When I look back at it now, I don't know how I could have considered another choice. I have never once regretted the decision I made. This is where I belong.

We arrived at the clearing and got everything set up for Renesmee. She slept in the tent that night, Jacob by her side. The snow began to fall overnight and by morning, the ground was covered in a glittering white. Edward and I stood together, hands clasped and stared at Alice's vision. Neither of us spoke. At that moment, I was glad that my thoughts were my own. I didn't want Edward to know the fear that I was feeling. It would unnerve him more than he needed to be.

As the others began to gather in the field, I went to the tent to get Renesmee ready. I waited for her to awaken, then dressed her warmly and put the backpack on over her coat. I had added some personal notes for my parents and her and Jacob this morning. I hoped the notes would give them some piece of mind after I was gone. Although I didn't really need to, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Renesmee noticed the distress in my face, but didn't ask what was wrong. She seemed to be free of fear or worry and I wanted to keep it that way. "I love you Renesmee." I told her. "More than anything."

"I love you too, Momma." she answered. She touched the locket that she always wears. It holds a tiny photo of her, Edward and me. "We'll always be together, won't we?"

"Yes, darling. We'll always be together in our hearts." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "But you'll have to leave us today. When I tell you to go, you'll need to leave with Jacob."

Her eyes widened and she appeared frightened by my words. She placed her hand on my cheek and I heard her silent NO! I tried to stay calm and swallowed hard. I cannot let her know how dangerous this could be...for all of us. "I can't tell you why, but you must trust me. You will understand later. Promise that you'll do this for me?"

Jacob's face appeared in my mind and I nodded my head. I took her tiny fingers from my cheek and held them tightly. "Don't think about it sweetheart. Don't do anything until I tell you and Jacob to run. Do you understand?"

I remember the item that I'd thrown into the backpack at the last minute. I retrieved it from the top of the contents and fastened it around my neck. It was a last minute decision to bring it. Perhaps if Aro noticed me wearing his wedding gift to me, he would consider it a gesture of goodwill. I don't feel comfortable wearing it, but I was willing to do anything that would give us the slightest hope.

"Pretty." Renesmee whispered.

"Not as pretty as you little one." I answered. She grabbed me around the neck and squeezed me tightly. I held her close to my chest, the sadness of losing her starting to envelope me. We walked out of the tent to meet Edward. He cocked one eyebrow when he noticed the accessory that now hung from my neck. He walked over to join us and pulled us to him, silently holding us in a tight embrace for a few moments. He sighed heavily and released us.

As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but think that the hug hadn't seemed final. He must be feeling more hope than I am or perhaps he knows more than he can share right now. Whatever he's feeling, I hoped it would be enough to see us through this.

The vampires were all taking their positions throughout the field. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar made up the front line. I stood a few feet behind them, Renesmee securely on my back. I wanted to keep my hands free in case we were suddenly attacked. Benjamin and Zafrina were close to my sides. I was to protect them as long as I was able to. If the Volturi could be blinded, it could make a huge difference on how everything else played out.

The rest of the group stood to our right and left—those who had declared themselves as witnesses were closer than the others. I knew the wolves were in the woods behind us. I could hear the beating of their hearts; their panting was heavy with anticipation. Other than that, the field was silent. Everyone held their stance, eyes darting from side to side, watching for any presence of our unwanted guests.

We knew the time was close. Edward was scanning the woods, watching for the view that he had already seen in Alice's vision. He knew what to look for and when it would happen. I knew that we only had minutes...or perhaps seconds until they were upon us.

I heard the sound of paws treading across the snow and turned my head to see Jacob emerging from the woods. He walked forward and stood by my side. I knew that he needed to be as close to Renesmee as possible. She reached over and grabbed onto his fur, a tiny sigh came out and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly, reminding me of her father. I knew she felt calmer with Jacob present and this made me feel better too. There was no doubt that I could trust her life to him. Jacob would make sure that she was safe.

I turned back to stare at the field. I saw Edward's arm reaching back towards me. I grabbed his hand and closed mine tightly around it. He gave it a squeeze, as if to say not to worry. I didn't know where his confidence was coming from, but it did help to calm my nerves a little.

The seconds were ticking by, you could feel a mixture of tension and confidence forming through the lines. I strained to hear any sound that might warn us of their approach.

Edward suddenly stiffened. He squeezed my hand tighter and a low hiss emitted from between his clenched teeth. I looked toward the spot where his eyes were focused. Everyone followed his stare, to the forest north of where we stood. We waited as the seconds slowly passed.

They were here.


End file.
